Regenaration Reaction
by Hannah Fisher
Summary: Bubblegum's reaction to the new form :


**Regeneration Reaction.**

Bubblegum had been on Earth for two weeks.

After the disaster of Candycane being blown up by the Daleks, and the Shadow Proclamation being taken out of time, the Doctor had feared what he had for a few months now. A woman named Carmen had told him 'He will knock four times,' and this frightened him. Bubblegum thought he must have sensed this because one day he just dropped her on earth.

'You should be okay, Bubblegum, your clever, you'll survive..' he had said as they both stepped out of the TARDIS. They had landed in front of an old bench, that had been covered in graffiti, in the middle of a London playground

'What's that supposed to mean, you are so random,' she rolled her eyes at him.

'You have to stay here..'

'Excuse me?' Bubblegum leaned in and looked at him in horror, over they last two years she had learned to love him, and he, her.

'You have to stay here, Bubblegum, for your own good.''I'll decide what's good for me Doctor, do not turn into my mother!'

'Bg, I'm serious, but I promise, I will be back for you…' He handed her a bag with a few of her clothes and all of her family pictures. 'I don't know when.. But I promise,' he looked sad, 'I will have changed a lot though..'

'But, what am I supposed to do, I'm not human I don't know what's right or wrong on earth… I don't even know how their money works Doctor, don't do this,' Bg was welling up, she didn't want him to see so she closed her eyes for a second.

He digged in his pocket and held out a wad of fifty pound notes, she opened her eyes and took them as shock spread across her face.

'You'll figure it out, you're superwoman, remember,' he smiled and backed into the TARDIS. 'See you around…' he gave a sad smile and closed the door.

'OI! DOCTOR! GET YOUR SKINNY BUM BACK HERE AND EXPLAIN!'The TARDIS disappeared.

For a week she had tried to get him back, she had signalled him with her sonic, she had visited UNIT, Torchwood and even Sarah Jane Smith, she also faked atmospheric disturbance's, but none of it worked. She spent that whole week sleeping on the bench, waiting for that silly little box, until she remembered he would find her wherever she was. She had bought a house on a quiet little road, with no neighbours, where trees surrounded it and flowing water could be heard from the front of the house. When the house was furnished so all she needed to do was give it her own touch. She put all of her photos on the walls and shelves, she missed her planet, and her family, but she wasn't going to dwell on the past.

Bubblegum stretched as she woke herself up, her blue hair all over her face. She pushed it back and dragged herself out of her new double bed. After her breakfast she got dressed- in the classic t-shirt and denim skirt- like she had done everyday in the past week and wandered around looking for things to do. She felt so useless being in a big empty house all on her own… She eyed the pile of new books she acquired yesterday at a car boot sale that she found rather exiting. She started piling them on her bear book shelf.

Her door bell rang.

She sighed rolling her brilliant turquoise eyes, placed the first book on the self and went to get the door.

Bubblegum opened the door to a man with floppy hair and green eyes.

'…May I help you, sir?'

She eyed his tweed jacket and his bow tie, thought that was a bit odd, and looked back at him, he seemed familiar…

He barged past her into the kitchen.

'Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing?'

'Blimey, Bubblegum, you've done well,' he said, she thought he sounded a little pompous.

'My names Bg… Wait, you know my name,' she raised her eyebrow, 'and you don't think that's weird.. ?'

'Why would I think it's weird, just an ordinary Candycane name,' the man grinned.

'Yeah okay, who are you and why did you barge past me like a lunatic?'

'I would have thought that was obvious Bubblegum.'

'Look you weirdo, I've never met you before, have I? And my name is Bg!'

'Oh of course, I've regenerated…'

That struck a cord in her mind. _Ping_.

'Oh no..'

'Yep.'

'Oh, no, no, no. Doctor…?'He nodded and smiled a little at his almost-name.

She slowly wandered up to him and looked him in the eyes. He stared back. Bubblegum placed her left hand on his cheek and slowly inspected his face.

'What did you do?'

'Wasn't me,' he protested.

She pulled her hand away and looked down at it, as a single tear rolled down her cheek. 'Was somebody there?'

'What do you mean?'

'Was somebody with you when it happened…?' She closed her eyes.

'No. I was alone.'

Bubblegum stepped back and looked at him, another several tears spilled over, then anger filled her expression and she let her fist take action. She punched the Doctor square on the chin and ran out of the house, into the freezing cold, as fast as her long legs would take her. _**Why did I do that?**_Bubblegum had been arguing with herself for a good hour. As soon as her fist had connected with the Doctor's chin, she regretted it. _**What an awful thing to do, why did I do that!**_

She looked around herself. The tall, thick set tree's, and the soft, green grass comforted her, and helped her to think. Bubblegum looked up, she could see the dusk sky through the branches. Bg let out a sigh and stood up, dusting herself down. The Doctor stood outside his wonderful TARDIS and deliberated. He would wait until the sky was pitch black, and the wind had grown heavier, for his companion. If she didn't come… _**Then that is her choice, **_he thought to himself. The Doctor lent against the front of his TARDIS and looked out into the woods, wondering.

Bubblegum argued with 's changed.'But that shouldn't matter,' she said if it didn't matter, then why hurt him?Just shock doesn't make you hurt does if you're went on for another ten minutes until she made her decision. It shouldn't matter if he's changed, she needed to be with him no matter what, that is what she felt and that would not gathered her bearings before tearing through the trees, as careful as she could. She almost tripped a few times and bracken got in her shoes. By the time she came out into the clearing where her new house stood, she was head to toe caked in mud. Bg looked up at the sky.'Almost dark…' she looked around herself.

Bubblegum thrust her sonic at the door and it unlocked immediately. She ran into the house and called out.'Doctor? Doctor!'No one answered._**Maybe he's nearby**_, she the door again she peered at the edge of the trees looking for the man with the floppy hair she needed. Not finding anything she then paced around her house, once, twice, three times. Nothing. Where was he? He wouldn't leave her…would he? But then she remembered the park… The old bench she had slept on, waiting for him. Bubblegum hoped as she ran, it was a mile away, could she make it before the sun was completely set…?

The Doctor was reluctant as to weather Bubblegum wanted to travel with his new form as much as she did with his old. The sky was almost as black as night… He knew not to hope, he missed her. But now the sun had set and that was it. The Doctor sighed and stepped inside his blue box.

Bubblegum couldn't breath, her legs hurt and she had waded through no end of nettles and thistles, so she was also covered in stings. Bg paused to get her breath, and she listened to the night air. But then she heard it. The noise she loved, like music to her ears. The TARDIS engines. She squealed, in horror- because it was leaving- or delight- because she missed this noise- she didn't gave herself three seconds to catch her breath.

'One… Two… Three…' She flung herself forward and ran at her full speed.

The Doctor pulled at the control's with his new hands and looked up at the central column, admiring it.

He grabbed the hand break and paused, 'See you then,' he whispered.

There was a fierce banging on the door, like a stampede on a hill. One blue door opened and Bubblegum looked at the Doctor with her dirt covered face, and hit him on the shoulder.

'Ouch! What was that for?''Always wait! You great big lemon head,' Bubblegum ranted. He smiled at her happily and she hugged him tight.

They let go of each other and the Doctor pulled her inside.

'Well, do I look okay?'Bg raised her right eyebrow and nodded, smiling.

'Alright then,' he said.

'Oh, Doctor! Can we go back in time? Please,' Bubblegum fluttered her eyelids.

'Whatever you like,' he smirked at her and pulled the hand break.

_**The End!**_


End file.
